


more than just a dream

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets, part ii. [55]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Objectively, Adam knows that it’s freezing outside, but at the moment, he can only feel the cold in his extremities, his fingers and toes. The rest of his body feels like it’s been hovering in front of a fireplace for a few hours, slowly absorbing heat, the direct result of the fact that, a few seconds ago, he kissed Steven for the first time.





	more than just a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathect/gifts).



> so I was in the mood to write a Stadam drabble, and the amazing Hannah picked out the prompt 'open your eyes' from [this list](http://trickormemes.tumblr.com/post/169116625220/one-word-writing-prompts-send-me-a-number-1-thru) and ta-da, now we have fluff! 
> 
> title from [Out of My League](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4mbxaa3XL8) by Fitz and the Tantrums. takes place after the Superbowl episode, because I just couldn't resist, and also, it's too goddamn hot here, so I wanted to write something involving the snow. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Objectively, Adam knows that it’s freezing outside. 

It would be difficult _not_ to know that; when his breath leaves his mouth and mingles with Steven’s, it’s stark white, clearly visible. Even shrouded in thick gloves, his fingers are chilled, and his boots are sunk into three inches of fresh snow. More of it is continuing to fall from the slate black sky, sliding into the gap between Adam’s neck and collar and dusting Steven’s blonde hair. Aside from all of that, there’s also the simple fact that it’s February in Minneapolis - of _course_ it’s freezing. 

But at the moment, none of that matters. Adam can only feel the cold in his extremities, his fingers and toes. The rest of his body feels like it’s been hovering in front of a fireplace for a few hours, slowly absorbing heat, the direct result of the fact that, a few seconds ago, he kissed Steven for the first time. 

It’s a pleasant reaction, truthfully, but he can’t help but momentarily wonder if it will abate over time, because having to deal with this during the sweltering heat of a Los Angeles summer day might be a _bit_ much. 

But he’s getting ahead of himself. Even though Adam drew back a few moments ago, Steven hasn’t said a word or moved. He’s almost remarkably motionless, hands curled tightly into the front of Adam’s thick coat, face tilted slightly upwards, a tiny smile on his mouth. His eyes are still closed, and they remain that way even after Adam summons another ounce of bravery and presses his mouth to the corner of Steven’s slightly quirked lips. 

“Are you gonna open your eyes?” he asks quietly, dragging his thumb back and forth against the line of Steven’s cheekbone. Steven shakes his head, and his smile grows a little brighter. His fingers tighten in Adam’s coat. 

“This has happened before,” Steven says, nose brushing against Adam’s. Adam’s brow furrows with confusion, but before he can ask for clarification (because he’s pretty damn sure he’d remember _that_ , seeing as he’s only been wanting it for nigh on three years), Steven continues, “But then I opened my eyes, and it was always a dream. So how do I know that this isn’t a dream too?” His smile has turned mischievous around the edges, and it makes more heat bloom in Adam’s chest while he thinks of a way to prove to Steven that this is nothing less than real. 

After a moment, he takes one hand away from Steven’s face, settles it on his hip, and pinches him lightly. There’s so much fabric between them that he’s not sure if he’ll be able to actually make it work, but Steven yelps quietly, and his eyes fly open. 

“Ow!” Even though his smile doesn’t waver, just the word is enough to make Adam want to drop down to his knees and press a kiss to the spot, a silent apology. 

Hopefully, there will be an opportunity for that in the future. 

“You’re not dreaming,” Adam says, keeping his hand curled around Steven’s hip. “I promise.” 

Smile growing even larger, Steven slides one hand up Adam’s chest to press against his cheek, and even though Adam kind of doesn’t want this moment to end prematurely (or ever, ideally), part of him can’t wait to get back inside, so that he can feel Steven’s bare palm pressed against him, feel his long fingers trailing along his skin. 

“Thank God,” Steven murmurs before he closes his eyes again and leans back in. Adam follows suit. 

By the time either of them open their eyes again, it’s stopped snowing.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
